


想见你

by WrongFox



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFox/pseuds/WrongFox
Summary: 张秋实认定，王瀚哲在和他恋爱这件事上寄托的只是种纯粹的叛逆期情绪。
Relationships: 中国boy/老番茄
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	想见你

**Author's Note:**

> 伪骨科青春疼痛文学。

大约在王瀚哲的航班划过本州岛的上缘时，张秋实给那个信号区以外的手机号送去第一条讯息，这时他很克制，所以只是说，“boy，要好好念书”。花少北恰好把外卖的湘帮菜接进屋里，隆冬的风顿时从楼道灌了进来，他轻轻关上门，说“茄哥，先吃东西”，门框上的风铃短促地响了一声——这是王瀚哲十七岁的时候挂上去的。

王瀚哲的十七岁，门框内侧刻录身高的铅笔印一年一道地长出十六道，如今他踮踮脚就能用颅顶定住门楣，所以没有第十七条线画上去，他在成为大人的方方面面终于有一项达标通关了。这一年他已经开始习惯和张秋实共有一个父亲，而且在共有一个父亲的同时无所谓地同他接吻。其实本来也不抵触，他倒不在乎自己的离经叛道。难点在张秋实。  
他的十七岁用来和爸长久地冷战，不是拌嘴就是被前一天的拌嘴波折，从来没坐在桌边安生吃过一顿饭，放课后如果非要回家不可，他宁愿多花时间把自己锁在房间里，整个春天都是这样。傍晚，张秋实替他受过似地坐在饭桌边，垂着眼睛，在父亲的打量下规矩地搁下筷子，他常讲的理由是“我吃好了，去教瀚哲写题”，接着就上楼去敲早就风卷残云地吃好饭的王瀚哲的门，躲进门背后，他就可以长出一口气，和咧着嘴笑的王瀚哲一起挤在书桌前，埋怨他丢他一个人在死气沉沉的饭桌，边说边凑得更紧，亲昵地变成一株并蒂长的植物。同一盏白炽灯滤过橘黄色的灯罩，涂抹在黄色的皮肤上，把他们染成两只紧紧相贴的、滚烫的红灯笼。  
不过实际上是各做各事。张秋实写功课的时候，王瀚哲有时和他一起，有时候干脆敷衍习题，写完就挤在这张书桌上看一部电影，这一天，他塞着耳机，电脑上在放湿地和鹭鸶的纪录片，王瀚哲忽然突发奇想地要挑战一些逾矩的动作：他忽然把习题册拂到地上——这一步没有实际的意义，并不是习题册哪里会碍着他的动作，他好像只是单为了吓坏张秋实，让自己显得有点作势装腔的危险。习题册“唰”地掠出去，坠毁在地板上。他趁张秋实还茫然的时候忽然探身过来，蜻蜓点水地吻在哥哥的嘴唇。  
张秋实安静地看着一脸得逞的王瀚哲像浪头一样压过来，又转眼退开，他对王瀚哲眨了眨眼，心里觉得他那副自以为把优等生吓住了的模样有些好笑，而且因为这点尖锐的自以为是，显得更好拿捏和掌控，想到这一点时他牙根有些发痒，接着用力地扯过王瀚哲的领子，这是施加一点必要的疼痛——那时他略有一瞬间在怀疑自己沸腾的理智，不过那种想要压过王瀚哲一头的冲动来得更强烈。  
张秋实不知道自己的眼睛在灯光的折射下是亮晶晶的两点，也不知道是这种明亮震慑住了张牙舞爪的王瀚哲，他扯着那件校服的衣领重新挨近，两片浪头打在一起，沉重地摔在岸上，接着他说，“小孩，学着点”。

王瀚哲十七岁时终于习惯他有一个没有血缘关系的哥哥。而且他习惯以后就展现出来的这个黏黏糊糊、总是喜欢接吻和拥抱的形象，比起他十五岁的样子已经大为不同。  
他十五岁的时候总是失眠，窜个的步调却不放慢。这一年他和张秋实见第一面。爸试图让两个被他打碎的家庭体面地拼凑起来，这就是他太自负了，他不能那么随便对着一个随母姓的男孩一吆喝，让他来，就可以让这个男孩和他的第二个儿子正式又庄重地见上面。总之，他们见的这一面恰好落在王瀚哲十五年来最惨烈的阵痛期里。  
那时他展现的形象还相当锋锐，拖着一只最小尺寸的行李箱站在玄关，暴雨浇透了他的黑卫衣，而他湿漉漉地浇透了玄关的地垫，晃晃悠悠的肩膀上空荡荡的，连多一只书包也没有，表现得像只暂时来家庭中栖居的候鸟。其实仔细想想，张秋实已经对这只落水的候鸟表现出了充分的得体和热情。但他的白毛巾没有被接下。初来乍到的王瀚哲从雨淋的额发后面抬起眼睛看他一眼。他递过来的是一个掂量起来有些沉重的、戒备的眼神。  
张秋实捏着毛巾怔在那里，爸伸手去推搡王瀚哲，打出滚雷似的训斥，“这是你哥。”王瀚哲却不回答。张秋实忽然想起之前就见过他，而且也是这样垂在额发后面的一道目光。  
那是个很好回忆的场景。张秋实很轻易就能栩栩如生地描述出来：成片的、烟雾似的梧桐，窄巷弄深处的围墙，路灯和路灯旁近打旋的飞虫，雨后的地面是潮湿，昏黄的灯光下淌着两片交叠的影子，背对着他的那个整片脖颈和臂膀上爬着刺青，另一个则被这高耸的人影压在墙下的暗处里，只露出一片校服的衣角，隔着爬了刺青山虎的肩头，那头发出哀鸟啼哭似的声音。  
张秋实凭本能这么做：他对着窄巷弄大声喊了一个胡诌的女生的名字，说道，“你怎么在这里”。刺青的男人很快应声直起身，回头嘲笑地看了张秋实一眼，又低头问了女学生什么问题，继而含糊不清地骂了一句脏话，朝她摊开手，满意地拿到一只汗湿的烟盒，捏着皱巴巴的纸盒，手往兜里一插就晃进巷弄的更深处。  
张秋实在他走后很快明白那个嘲笑的神情是什么意思。留在围墙下的是个和胡诌出来的女名不相称的男孩，而且男孩还算高大，只是先前沉在梧桐的树影里才看不分明，捏着校服的衣角，有些虚脱和后怕的模样，抬头看了他一眼——就是这样沉甸甸的、垂在额发后面的目光，   
张秋实在低他一年级的走廊上见过王瀚哲。日光下的这张脸没有一刻不沾着笑，而梧桐树下的那张温和脸孔是截然不同的，有点像是被烟灰烫破了洞的白纸。他见过但没说过话的王瀚哲把自己掀起一角，露出刺眼的伤痛，张秋实想了想，还有和伤痛不匹配的傲慢。  
“没想到被你撞见了，”梧桐树下的王瀚哲说，“张秋实，我认识你。”就像在玄关处的湿漉漉的王瀚哲一样，他垂下眼睛看了一眼僵在面前的手臂和白毛巾，重复说，我认识你。

张秋实望着航班时刻表和手机上的航线图发呆，这时他判断王瀚哲正飞经阿留申群岛的上空，他用想象中的王瀚哲的感官去描摹周遭，看到脚下是漆黑一片的太平洋，机舱里只有行李架上两道细棱棱的、微弱的光。同一时刻，他和花少北仅仅把几道湘菜吃了小半，某幻则是在大约八点时赴约。进门时他把手和脖颈都紧紧藏在大衣的包裹里，只有装着两提青啤的购物袋裸露在外、勒在右边臂肘上。他把这只购物袋摊在茶几上，在痕迹融化掉以前指给他们看扑在上面的雪子，“外面下雪了”。  
张秋实又想着发出第二条简讯，他并不真的有话要讲，只不过是有种潮湿而轻盈、却无所不在的情绪在覆盖自己——距离他们在登机口挥别不到十个小时，酸溜溜的想念就开始发酵，而且慢慢吞吞地鼓胀起来。所以他拿起手机发了第二条简讯，这一次他说，“上海下雪了。”

十五岁的王瀚哲。他还没有获得后来那种让他像太阳一样彻底的豁达，也没有这豁达派生出的坦荡。张秋实知道他因为这个被撞破的秘密存有警惕。不过他不着急自证，时间会说明他不是卑劣的告密者。  
直到现在，二十岁的张秋实仍然避免不了梦到他在梧桐树影下见到的王瀚哲，这个梦偶尔会不预告地出现，而在十六岁时只有更频繁，细节生动到让他寒毛一根根竖起来，也有一点微弱的扭曲，比如被拉扯得更持久的瞬间，被蒙盖得更暗淡的灯影，转换着角度，多出许多他虚构的情节，大多数时候他救下了他，有几次他没有，所以刺青的猛虎要将他弟弟吞吃，每一次，他都能听见哀鸟啼哭。  
而他十六岁时还意识不到为什么做这种频繁的怪梦。他在走廊看见王瀚哲和他的朋友——这时王瀚哲还没有对其他人承认他们的兄弟关系——高个子的男孩脸上盛着傻兮兮的笑脸，但因为看见张秋实，转眼就褪色成干巴巴的、警惕的眼神。张秋实有些不平衡，不过又觉得就这么观察王瀚哲不示人的棱角也不错。  
这一年，他判断王瀚哲是这样的男孩：就算和朋友勾肩搭背到好像恨不得同根生长，也不会对他们提起那个梧桐树的夜晚，或是他心里的困惑——那个像火苗似的、有烧灼感的困惑。他好像是把自己的形象塑造成一眼见底的湖泊，但其实湖泊沉底的泥沙也可以窝藏至深的秘密。十五岁的王瀚哲，整个秋冬被用来当做漫长的旁观式考核。他把梧桐树和梧桐树下的哀鸟捂在校服口袋里，静悄悄地审视张秋实是否真能做到守口如瓶。  
转眼，隆冬收尾，步入开春，王瀚哲的困窘和他的秘密一道埋入温暖的泥土洞穴里，迟迟没有如他想象中那样破土和抽条，长成纷纷扰扰的流言。于是在这个潮湿的初春，王瀚哲在傍晚回家时第一次叫他“哥”。父亲对此是乐见其成的，他不知道从脑袋的哪个犄角旮旯里挖出原料、虚构出了一副兄友弟恭的天伦图景，他不知道他们的友谊是出于对保守秘密的默契。  
十六岁的张秋实感到这是一个好兆头。冰河期的突破口已经暴露出来。这一次，他打算采取驯兽师似的循序渐进的步调。他尝试确定这只挨过鞭笞的幼豹不会被吓到转身就跑，或是扑上来咆哮着撕咬他，然后才终于敢谈及此事。他们的卧室像长在同一条走廊上的孪生豌豆荚，彼此紧邻，两张床只隔着一面厚墙，这时父亲在浴室里淋浴的声音模糊可闻，张秋实在微信上写，“爸听不到，现在我俩谈谈，行吗”没有比这更安全的时机。他发出这条信息，反手轻轻敲了敲墙壁，而王瀚哲在打断仿佛很犹豫地回应了两声，继而才接起拨过去的电话。  
张秋实松了口气，背靠上那堵薄墙，脖颈、肩胛和后脑勺严丝合缝地紧贴在墙壁之上。而且，他有种朦胧的感觉：十几寸水泥之后的王瀚哲，正与他在同样的方位，同等的高度，镜像的位置，彼此用后背对着后背，砰砰地响着频率趋同的心跳。他之后再也没找到类似的错觉：那种微弱的缔结，仿佛他们天生就会从被拆解的两个家庭中被组合成为兄弟，有看不见的丝线将他们牵绕。  
窗外在这时忽然淋下一场绵软的春夜小雨，张秋实偏过头看了一眼雨幕下的玻璃，在淅淅沥沥的雨声中压低声音问，“Boy，”他还不想显得太冒进，所以只是选择了一个朋友们都用的、不痛不痒的昵称，“你后来还有被骚扰吗？”  
王瀚哲那端起先只是静悄悄的，好半晌才传来同样低声的回应：“你怎么知道我是被骚扰的？”  
张秋实斟酌着措辞，最后决定不要提到他抗拒而虚脱的模样，那很伤自尊，而且意味着揭开伤疤，所以他最后只是说：“我看到你递给他烟盒。”  
这次王瀚哲的沉默显得更久。张秋实没有来由的想到附近街区一只鹅黄色的流浪犬，如果你试图给他一点额外的善意，把你的午餐放在纸盒里分它一半，它唯一的反应只会是惊慌到踉踉跄跄地后退。张秋实差点笑出声，带着安抚的意味又隔着墙壁轻轻敲击两下，叩，叩。王瀚哲会读懂他的暗语。尽管这种相信没有来由。  
“我当时太想确认我是不是真的喜欢男生了，”王瀚哲干巴巴地笑了一声，“不小心进了家酒吧，那个人说他可以帮我。算了，你们好学生是不是都没听过这种事。”张秋实背对着墙壁，又往后靠得更紧，就像要把自己的肩胛都挤破墙纸、塞进水泥里。他眨了眨眼，小声说，这还会是我们的秘密。

张秋实又抬眼看了看电视上的球赛直播，不过他只是为了确认屏幕一角的时间。依他精确的推算，王瀚哲的航班此时正穿透云层、居于加拿大最北端的高空。惯于迟到的Lex终于拖拖沓沓地穿过了这个雪夜，敲响他的家门，除了一张干脆的笑脸什么也没带来。他穿过玄关，迈过沙发，看见酒过三巡、东倒西歪的花少北和某幻，而张秋实在他们一旁，抱着一只巨大的宜家鲨鱼、试图把自己陷在沙发里，手里捏着手机。因为他无话可说的窘迫，那枚小小的光标只能躺在输入框里闪闪烁烁。  
Lex露出一个了然的表情，于是拿起遥控器指了指屏幕。“这不是Boy喜欢的球队吗，和他谈谈比赛的结果吧。”

王瀚哲的十七岁。张秋实判断他的弟弟彻底渡过了暗礁丛生的河岸，最后只剩下有一点不成型的叛逆，一点不彻底的温顺。他愿意默许他在作业上偷些小懒，或是每天花一个小时打电子游戏。  
王瀚哲的十七岁，短暂地经过了崎岖的河岸，拨开茫茫的芦苇荡，终于汇入了和所有人一样平凡又暗潮汹涌的集体记忆，青春期里飞溅的暧昧信号，无所不在的毕波电流，噼里啪啦地在空气中弹射火花。张秋实坐在属于高三的沉默的自习教室里，越过天井，他可以俯瞰到树荫下的王瀚哲和女孩，为此托着下巴发了会儿呆。  
那个女孩子很好看，他漫不经心地想，肤色皎洁得像一只月光下的羊犊，可这又有什么用呢。王瀚哲有一个藏在湖泊泥沙下面的秘密。  
他的目光晃晃悠悠地来回逡巡，在近的圆锥曲线和远的树荫的之间。他忽然怔了下，用力地眨了眨眼，再一次依稀看到两片交叠的影子。课间时他敲了敲高二某间教室的门，坐在门口的同学扭过头去大声喊，王瀚哲，你哥来了。张秋实顺着那声音所指的方向抬头看了一眼。王瀚哲拖开最后一排的椅子，一脸困惑地朝他走来，羊犊般的女孩坐在他前面的座位上。

他们就是从那年的春天开始谈恋爱的。没头脑和不高兴一个大步流星地在前面走，一个晃晃悠悠地跟在半步以后，张秋实一言不发地走进同样的那片天井，而且是天井里的暗处的树荫，伸出手捏紧王瀚哲胸口处的一小片校服，这时，嘈杂的走廊和辽远的灯光环抱着他们，王瀚哲只是低头看着他，他问，“哥，你为什么这也要管我”。  
“因为有一个我替你保守了很久的秘密。”张秋实说。  
“那是多久以前的事了，我就不可以想开了吗。”王瀚哲宽阔的手掌从外侧包裹住张秋实攥紧他衣领的手指，一根，一根，力道轻柔地掰松这个拳头。张秋实咬着牙低声说，但我想不开了。那面手掌的动作则忽然顿住，张秋实猛地抬起头，只有王瀚哲带着附近街区那只鹅黄色小狗的眼神，以确认的性质小声嘟囔，哥，你开玩笑的吧。

王瀚哲的航线进入了最后一段里程。掠过广阔的北美上空，机身将载着他开始向下俯临，降落在遥远的美国东海岸。球赛进入下半场，响亮的哨声划破整个绿茵场。  
某幻对这场球赛表现得很关注。他坐在离电视最近的沙发上，而且姿态是倾身向前，球场散发的绿莹莹的光涂抹在脸上，他看得兴起，不禁振臂欢呼一声。张秋实不轻不重地扔了一只靠枕过去，某幻被错愕地击中个正着，转过头来，Lex和花少北靠在一张沙发上睡得酣熟。某幻因而只是蹑手蹑脚地凑了近来。他指了指张秋实的手机。快到了吗。他用口型问。是的，快到了。张秋实也这样无声地回答。

十七岁的王瀚哲。只因为张秋实有那么一次接吻时说了“小孩，学着点”，他就被激发出充足高亢的斗志。具体的行为表现是，他在用他认为合适的任何时间索求接吻。张秋实拿他狡猾的狗狗眼毫无办法，不过，局面也维持在只是吻而已。张秋实对待他这个尚未成年的弟弟打算走到哪一步保持了最后的分寸。  
他们从春天开始的、有点畸形的恋爱，自由自在地，找到空隙就生长，兄弟的名义只会让那种过头的亲昵同时显得合理和怪诞。这很奇怪，王瀚哲班里一个不熟的男孩说，你们都有点恶心了，哈哈。关你什么事呢，王瀚哲对此的回答是用力地把篮球砸到他脸上。  
有一天——而且是这个恋情萌芽的春季末尾的夜晚——张秋实在台灯前再一次昏头昏脑地接吻之后，冷静地拉开一点距离。他抽出一张餐巾纸，捏着王瀚哲的下颌骨替他擦干净嘴角，后者正在断断续续喘气，顺着张秋实的力道低了低脑袋，两束目光熔接在一起。  
王瀚哲在这时露出一个孩子似的、很纯粹的笑脸，他说，“哥，以后多亲亲我”，张秋实却没有笑，表情甚至可以称得上严肃且忧虑。王瀚哲的笑意被摔在了地上，他意识到他哥哥有话要讲——而且自己绝不会喜欢听。  
“我觉得我在教你做错事。”张秋实忽然说。  
“少来，”王瀚哲有些烦躁地拍开捏在下巴上的手，“你老这么把自己当哥哥，这最多算是我们一起做错事。”  
“随你怎么说，但我还是对你负有责任。”张秋实坚持说。  
王瀚哲不可置信地看了张秋实一眼，怒火攒起来前，他忽然又按捺下来，这次他花了更久打量张秋实纹丝不动的神情，又问：“你和我说你喜欢我的时候怎么不想这些？”  
张秋实对此没有回答，而王瀚哲重新展露出一个志在必得的笑容，这次他说：“别装啦，茄哥，你喜欢我的。”  
张秋实轻巧地避开了这句滚烫的陈述，“我只是在提示你还有回头的机会，爸的观察力很强。”他重新转向书桌，装作专注地盯着滑坡上的木块。王瀚哲亲昵地凑过来用臂肘拱了拱他腰侧，小声说，怕什么，发现就发现，我倒想气坏他。  
张秋实好像要把目光焊死在白纸上，听见这句话时，他眼睫毛飘忽地扇动了一下，滑坡上的木块和他自己一同慢吞吞地下沉——那王瀚哲对他的喜欢呢，又或者说那只是种青春期躁动的反叛欲，一片就会转眼飘远的积雨云。

上海的夜缓慢地推入黎明。形迹黯淡的夜雪衬在泛白的天空里，只会变得很难去看清。球赛最终的哨声响起，Boy喜欢的那支队伍输了这场比赛。张秋实不确定简讯里是否也应该谈到这点。某幻不看好他的提议，他的见解是“别故意伤小男友的心啊。”  
张秋实抱着宜家鲨鱼眨了眨眼，往沙发里陷落得更深一点，纠正一下，他说，他是我弟。三个人没有对此作出回答，是以沉默在示意“随你怎么讲”的意思，但沉默里又有些不点破的怜悯，对待这对被撕扯开的连体婴。怜悯就是三个人顶着雪夜而来的理由。张秋实想，好悲壮的爱情。  
一望无垠的美利坚的东海岸，遥不可及的纽约城将承托他的弟弟着陆。张秋实犹豫得很像是只来回飘忽的摆钟，不过最终他发送了这条简讯，这一次他说，“早点回来”。

爸的意见是不可敌对的。尽管王瀚哲表现得很想用撕扯一段亲情的方式交换把他的哥哥绑在身边。不过爸终归是没有坦白公布他所知道的全貌，可能的原因有很多：比如他好面子，所以不能像干脆地划开一只溏心蛋那样点破这个事实，那的确可以精准鞭笞到他的两个儿子，但同时也会火辣辣地掌掴他自己，说明他在第一个和第二个妻子那里表现出的同等程度的无能，而且这种无能还映射在了他对两个儿子的颓唐无力上；比如他只要不坦白来说，王瀚哲的脾气就没有确切的道理，这是他自负性格的背面——下作的狡猾，“我可没有要惩罚你哥的意思，让他自己住对他上大学有好处”。王瀚哲试图申辩，但他的怒火有些师出无名。张秋实的反对微弱但也持久得多，只不过爸的理由是无附带理由的“不行”。  
我们有更多的办法吗，王瀚哲试图在他脸颊上落下密集的湿吻，张秋实默许了他最后一点烙下自己痕迹的幼稚。十七岁的王瀚哲在暴雨里同他一道下的计程车，他争取的理由是“我总可以送哥过去吧”。爸答复说这是最后一次。十七岁的王瀚哲，他替张秋实拖着行李箱，逆着楼道昏黄的灯光站在新居玄关的地垫上，这幅被阴影打得潮湿的样子很熟悉。张秋实想了想，回答他，现在我们没有别的办法了，可是我可以再等等。  
你的表情在说你没有信心。王瀚哲眨了眨眼。对我吗？  
张秋实听完用力捏了捏王瀚哲的后脖颈，快点长大吧，Boy。

天将破晓。王瀚哲大概是刚从转盘上拿到他的托运行李。这通猛然接通的电话本质却很安静，王瀚哲小声说，已经开始想你了。张秋实眯起眼睛，而脑海里回荡起一阵有些微弱的和鸣。两句话，从同一个人的嘴巴中吐露，这两句话的嗓音密密匝匝地交叠在一起。十七岁的王瀚哲俯下身指着头顶刚挂上去的风铃，“哥，听见他的时候想想我”。  
“很快回来，”纽约城刚刚拥住的、初来乍到的王瀚哲简短地说，“哥，请你以后依赖我。”  
张秋实微微开了一道门缝，试着往家里放进一小缕冬季的风。王瀚哲十七岁时挂在门楣上的风铃，这一次悠远绵长地响了起来。

Fin.


End file.
